My Most Precious Alice
by HappySmilyPeople
Summary: A story about a girl who was dearest to the Vongola Primo and only G knew that. Now after 400 years she was searching for the Vongola Primo who is now dead. Sawada Tsunayoshi, be careful, you're being watch.
1. Chapter 1

My Most Precious Alice

Summary: the boy felt his world come crashing down until he saw a familiar men, his eyes was covered with his bangs and his finger pointed at him, 'be careful, you're being watched by Cheshire the cat.' The men fade away and his world turn black. AU

Genre: Mystery, adventure, fantasy

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts.

Chapter 1

_"wait for me!"_

_"do you follow me here? you're such a naughty girl"_

_" But I wanna see you and play with you, **Giotto**"_

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS! -

"Looking back at the river she saw herself, tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered the young boy who she loved so much. With that she turned back and saw the grim reapers 'I will tear my memories' with that she tear off her memories about her life, memories of her dearest boy everything she tear it apart until it just a small pieces of fragment memories."

"Good work Sawada for reading the story." The teacher praised him. "thank you very much" Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short bowed and took his seat again. "Nice job Tenth!" Gokudera Hayato whispered at him for his reading. Tsuna laughed nervously.

Time went on as the teacher explained about the story that Tsuna read, while Tsuna in the other hand, is daydreaming and didn't pay attention.

_*cling*cling*cling*_

a noise was heard, Tsuna looked around him but no sign of the sound coming from. "Tsuna kun you okay?" Sasagawa Kyoko asked. "huh? I'm fine Kyoko chan" he answered and looked his book.

'what was that sound anyway?' he thought.

_*ding dong*dong dong_*

"Okay class that's all for today remember to submit your homework next week." The teacher leave the class and all the students are preparing to go home to their home.

"Tenth! Let's walk home together." Gokudera recommend him. "okay, thanks Gokudera kun" Tsuna smiled. "me too!" Yamamoto said. "thanks guys." Tsuna thanked.

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

"at last it's weekend!" Tsuna sighed in relief. " yep you're right" Yamamoto agreed. "but that teacher gave us homework what a drag! Do you want me to kill him tenth?" Gokudera asked. "hiii no need! No need Gokudera kun!" Tsuna said as he tried to calm his Storm Guardian. "oh okay then" Gokudera said. "Hahaha" Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's reaction which Gokudera was pissed off. "Are you laughing at the Tenth you Baseball freak?" Gokudera asked "hahaha no of course not." Yamamoto said.

"_hihihi'_"a girl's laugh was heard. Tsuna looked around for the source of the sound, "what's a matter tenth?" Gokudera asked. Ignoring Gokudera, he looked around to find the source of the sound. He spotted a girl, wearing a black dress while holding a rabbit doll in her hands, he hair was long until it reached her waist, her eyes was hidden by her bangs so Tsuna only could see her mouth, which is girl began to run into the alley. "Wait!" Tsuna shouted as he run towards the girl. "Tenth wait for me!" Gokudera ran after his boss so does Yamamoto.

Tsuna kept chasing the girl without realizing Gokudera and Yamamoto is chasing him. "wait" Tsuna shouted and the girl looked back at him and smiled. "_come"_ the girl simply said and stopped in the middle of the alley way. "who are you?" Tsuna asked but the girl didn't respond but she stretch her arms "come_"_ she said. Tsuna grabbed her hands and a sudden pain he realized there's a whole beneath him and he was falling the girl disappeared into thin air and Tsuna felt his world come crashing down until he saw a familiar men, his eyes was covered with his bangs and his finger pointed at him, 'be careful, you're being watched by Cheshire the cat.' The men fade away and his world turned black.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted at the hollowed path. "Tenth! Where are you?" Gokudera screamed hoping his boss would respond but nothing. "Gokudera look!" Yamamoto pointed at Tsuna's school bag on the floor. Gokudera walked to pick it up. Realizing that Tsuna was gone.

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

A room with a opened door was found in the middle of nowhere, in there, there are a bunch of dolls, scattered everywhere. '_who's there?'_ a sweet girl voice could be heard. She was sitting in a chair with some of her toys beside her. _"is that you?' _ the girl spoke again walking towards the door. '_Is that you? Giotto?' _the girl spoke again with a soft voice, her eyes was revealed, it was full of sadness, her lavender eyes looked into the abyss wishing to see her beloved boy.


	2. Tsuna in Wonderland

My Most Precious Alice

Act 1: Tsuna in Wonderland

Tsuna groaned, he bagan to open his eyes and got up. "Wha-what is this place?" Tsuna screamed as he was in an unknown place. "This place kinda weird hiii!" Tsuna screamed as he saw a giant hand sticking to the wall. The place look like a tornado has passed. A chandelier on the side of the wall sticking into it. Everything in there was abnormal. 'Anyway I had to get out of here' Tsuna thought as he look to the left then to the right, he decided to follow his Vongola hyper intuition which is the right so he walked straight to the right.

The room looks creepy and strange according to Tsuna, and then a sound was heard from behind making Tsuna panic. He looked back and saw a clown shaped doll with a bloodlust face coming after him "It's HUGE!" Tsuna shouted. Then the doll raised his hands and hit the floor, the floor began cracking and Tsuna began to run forward "Help me!" Tsuna screamed. Keep running forward he saw a stair which lead him to the second floor, without hesitation he ran to the stairs and looked back at the monster doll. It didn't followed Tsuna to the upper floor but it leaves and gone.

"That was close" Taking a deep breath he began to walk and saw a giant door. 'I wonder where it'll lead me to, hopefully there's no weird monster inside' he thought and open the door. Inside the room it was filled with 3 giant mirrors. on the the middle and then the left side and right. Tsuna walked to the left mirror and touched it, it feel cold and somewhat warm. 'maybe there's no strange thing about this mirror' he began to move his hand from the mirror and looked away from the mirror. then a hand grasp Tsuna's right hand. "HIIEEE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tsuna panicked. When he turn his head to look who was holding Tsuna, he saw a only a hand. "WAAAA!" Tsuna screamed and fainted. Then the mirror began to imaging someone, a man with a golden blonde hair and blue eyes with a black suit appears. Then the man began to reached for Tsuna's hand and dragged him into the mirror.

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

"Tenth! Where are you?" Gokudera shouts. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted to a different direction, but no answer. "This is pointless we don't know where or who might take Tsuna we better gather some information about this" Reborn said "But Tenth is out there!" Gokudera told the Arcobaleno. "We've been searching for him for 2 hours and there's no sign of Tsuna, he couldn't be around here" the Arcobaleno said. It's been 2 hours since they tried to find Tsuna but through the hour no clue or sign where Tsuna was. Gokudera gritted his teeth and look down. Reborn was right, it's been 2 hours they had been searching for Tsuna. They looked everywhere but no sign of him.

_-Flashback-_

"_Reborn!" Gokudera shouted as he went inside Tsuna's house. "what is it? Do you know any manner Gokudera you directly went into someone's house" Reborn said as he sipped his tea. Luckily, Tsuna's mom went on buying groceries with Lambo, I pin, Bianchi and Fuuta. "Tenth has gone missing!" Gokudera shouted to the baby, making him stared at him. Just then, Yamamoto went into the house "Excuse me" he said politely to the Sun Arcobaleno. "what do you mean that 'dame-Tsuna' is missing" Reborn asked. "I don't know, when we walked home together then suddenly he was running to the opposite side and he's gone leaving his bag!" Gokudera explained while showing Reborn Tsuna's bag, proving him he wasn't lying. The baby looked down and looked up again "let's searched for him." He said firmly._

"dammit! If I was pay attention more to the Tenth, none of this would happened" Gokudera said as he looked down to his feet with regret. "Stop blaming yourself, it won't lead us to Tsuna" Reborn said. "the baby right Gokudera" Yamamoto said, but Gokudera just remained silent and looked at his foot. "So, what did Tsuna go after?" Reborn began to spoke. Gokudera looked up to the baby shocked, he remembered seeing a girl with a long black hair and a bunny doll on her hand wearing a dress was smiling at Tsuna and Tsuna began to ran after her. "I remember! There is a girl with a long black hair reaching to her waist and holding a bunny doll and wears a dress smiling to the Tenth and he ran after her!" Gokudera explained.

Reborn's eyes flinched, "Do you know something about this girl?" Yamamoto asked knowing that look on the baby's face. "hm. Guys, I want you to pack you things up and meet me tomorrow in the airport we're going to Italy. Oh by the way tell, Ryohei, Chrome and Hibari about this too." Reborn said. "Why should we bring those guys too?" Gokudera disagreed. "because this is a serious situation, I'm gonna meet up with the other Arcobaleno and tell them about this." Reborn reached to the window and jump. When Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the window, Reborn disappeared.

"Okay, you baseball head! You call Chrome and Hibari, I'm gonna call that Laawn head!" Gokudera said as he leaves Tsuna's house. "okay! See ya tomorrow!" Yamamoto smiled and waved goodbye to Gokudera.

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

"So Decimo was taken by 'her', hey!" Colonello confirmed. "my, my now this is troublesome" Mammon said. "yup, I ordered Tsuna's guardian to pack up for tomorrow's leave" Reborn said. "That girl! So annoying!" Skull shouted and all the Arcobaleno looked at him. "by the way Skull, I want you to buy tickets for 5 person to Italy now" Reborn said. "What? Why me? Why not Fong do it?" Skull complained "Hurry up or else…" Reborn said "okay okay I understand! Off I go!" Skull nervously walked away from the other Arcobaleno.

"Now what do we do, hey!" Colonello asked. "Can't help it but we need to ask 'them' for help" Reborn said. "ohh.. asking them for help, this isn't like you Reborn" Verde teased. "We can't do anything about it. Besides they're the only ones who can do it" Reborn confirmed. "okay then, we shall meet again at the airport tomorrow then." Fong said and took his leave, Reborn nodded. "see you tomorrow hey!" Colonello fly off with Falco. Verde chuckled, and Mammon disappeared. 'Guess you have to survive until we get there, Tsuna' Reborn thought.

"hey! Reborn! I brought the tickets already!" Skull shouted as he gave the ticket to Reborn. "Good work then see you tomorrow at the airport" Reborn said and leave Skull behind. "Hey! Are you gonna leave me alone here! HEY!" Skull shouted but no respond.

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

'_Where am I ?' _Tsuna thought as he only saw pure white surroundings around him. Then a white bright light shines. Tsuna covered his eyes as it was too bright for his eyes. Then when he opened his eyes he saw a garden, rose garden to be exact. Then a familiar black haired girl running towards him. 'That girl' he thought

"_Wait for me!" the girl ran towards a man behind him (Tsuna) who was wearing a black cape. The man had one man standing behind him. '_Do I ever see him somewhere?' Tsuna said as he tried to remember the man. _"I told you not to follow me here" The man said. "But I wanted to see you,"_ _the girl spoke while hugging the man. _'Don't tell me he's…' Tsuna shocked as he realized something, of course the man seemed familiar to him! _'but I wanna see you, Giotto' the girl finished her sentence. Then the man who is indentified as Giotto patted her head and said "you shouldn't be out here or else he'll punish you, you know.' Giotto warned as he hugged back the girl. "but I wanna see you badly, I wanna play with you" The girl said while looking up at the man. "of course I'm gonna play with you, Alice." Giotto said and the girl who identified as Alice hugged Giotto._

Then an illuminating white light appeared, before Tsuna know it he was back in the room of mirrors. 'Vongola Primo was there and that's mean…' Tsuna trailed off his thoughts "WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?" Tsuna yelled. Just then a paper fall from above, Tsuna picked it up and read the paper. "Be careful, Cheshire the cat is watching you." Tsuna read 'Cheshire the cat?' to blinked at the paper.

*CLANG!*

The mirror behind Tsuna broke and Tsuna received a small cut in his cheek, blood draw out of the cut he touched it and look 'blood?' Tsuna panicked **inside**. A small bell clings, he looked behind a saw a human looking cat with long and huge hands with sharp claws. 'is this Cheshire the cat?' Tsuna panicked, he was now cornered by the cat, and behind him was now shattered mirror. Cheshire aimed for Tsuna, Tsuna dodged and ran to the other corner. Then, Cheshire turn into the boy who was behind him and raised his razor sharp claw, preparing to attack Tsuna, then suddenly…..

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Thanks for the review, 10th Squad 3rd Seat. I'm looking forward for your reviews more :)**

**Important notes:**

** and Gilbert will not appear in this story, so if you expect Oz and Gil to appear, sorry you'll be disappointed.**

**2.I kinda make Alice a little like The Will if Abyss, so Alice will be a little or much OOC.**

**3. As you can see in this chapter, Tsuna is in Cheshire's dimension.**

**4. I'm still wondering to put the Shimon family and Cozart in this story**

**5. Vongola Primo Giotto will take the role of Jack Vesalius **

**Please review I wanna hear what you think sorry for any misspelled words or my grammar.**

**Next Chapter: Act 2: Pieces of memories.**

'_I'm wondering, who are you? And what do you want?'_

'_How could you forget something that so important to you?'_

'_I need your help, Sawada Tsunayoshi'_

'_Oh yeah, I remember, you're my most precious friend that I ever had.'_

'_I'm Vongola Primo now, Alice'_

**See y****ou later :)**


	3. Fragments Of Memories

My Most Precious Alice

Author's Note: Sorry guys I haven't been updating for a while and thank you **MeganRulesTheWorld **and **akiruisora **for reviewing and thank you to you **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat **for reviewing again :)

**MeganRulesTheWorld**: I'm so sorry if you don't really understand the story *bows* I'm trying my best to make this story into an interesting Pandora hearts and katekyo hitman reborn twist… please bear it for a while this chapter I try to make it more clearer because this chapter will be a LOT of flashbacks. By the way thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it :)

**Akiruisora**: haha I'm glad somebody like this fanfic , it really made my day thank you for reviewing. Hehehe I'm kinda obsessed with Pandora hearts and katekyo hitman too :)

**10th Squad 3rd Seat** : thank you again for reviewing and yes Tsuna's having a piece of flashbacks, you'll understand it in this chapter (hopefully)

Thank you Guys for waiting this next chapter sorry I haven't been updating because two weeks ago I started going to school again and I was hit by a soccer ball in my stomach and puked blood -_- my mom was too worried so I was sent to the hospital and I got two broken ribs… and it's healing so enough with my story on with the story :D

By the way :

"talking"

'_flashbacks'_

'thoughts'

Hope it'll help :)

* * *

><p>Act 2: Pieces of Memories<p>

Tsuna was frozen, he couldn't move a single muscle, his eyes wide open as he saw Cheshire's claw few inches away from his neck. He breathed heavily, don't know what to act as he feel a single hand wrapping against his neck. "No Cheshire, you can't kill this child" it spoke as Tsuna felt he was dragged into the mirror. 'what in the world is happening?' Tsuna thought as Cheshire's existence was far away from him. Then he looked behind him, he's Hyper Intuition was right, the one who dragged him was Vongola Primo itself. "Von-Vongola Primo?" Tsuna asked. The men look at him and said "I need your help, Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said before Tsuna's world went black

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

Vongola Mansion Garden, Italy

"So what are you going to tell us until you ask us to go to the Vongola garden, Reborn san?" Gokudera asked. It's been 2 hours since they had arrived in Vongola Mansion. After they had unpacked their things and put it on a room, Reborn asked them to follow him into the deepest of the Vongola garden. "It's about your boss Gokudera" Reborn simply answered. "Tenth? What about him?" Gokudera asked. "Now now Gokudera kun be patient now, he'll tell us soon right baby?" Yamamoto said as he looked at the Sun Arcobaleno. "Tsuna was kidnapped by a girl name Alice." Reborn said "Alice?" the guardian asked. "hm, if I was not mistaken, Alice suppose to be dead 400 years ago when Vongola Primo was found dead a castle deep in the forest." Reborn explained. "How does that related to boss?" Chrome asked. "I don't know, I've called the other arcobaleno to meet us here but it seems they're late." Reborn said. "who are you calling late hey!" a voice was heard as the rain arcobaleno landed on a tree branch. Following with the other arcobalenos. "What took you so long?" Reborn asked "Skull was delaying us" Mammon simply answered "What? Me? Damn you Mammon!" Skull protested.

"So why would a dead girl would kidnapped Tenth?" Gokudera shouted "I don't know that's why I need your help Gokudera" Reborn said "I'll do anything as long it help to get Tenth back!" Gokudera reassured. Then stretch your arm to that empty spot" Reborn pointed as he jumped into Yamamoto's head. "like this?" Gokudera said. "Good" Reborn smirked and the arcobaleno pacifiers began to glow.

Red flames began to appear and forming a shape of a person. "Do you call me here?" the voice asked. "no way" Gokudera said in disbelieve. "Sorry for calling you Vongola 1st Storm Guardian, G. We need some information from you" Reborn said firmly.

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

"_ne ne Giotto why are you often visit me? I'm kinda lonely without you…" Alice said as she tugged herself into Giotto's vest. "Sorry Alice, I have been busy for a while" He said while placing his hand on the girl shoulder. "but I'm glad, that you come to visit me today." Alice said. Giotto looked at the girl then stood up. "Well then, what should we play today? How about riding a boat at the river?" Giotto said as he pointed at a lake with a small boat at the shore. "okay!" Alice said and walked together with Giotto._

Tsuna blinked. As he tried to get up and he hold his head. 'What was that just now?' he said. "So you're awake?" the voice startled him he look into his right and saw a blonde man sitting on a chair with a table and two cups of glass in the side. "sit there." He said. Tsuna stood up and dragged the chair out of the table and sit. "Have some tea." He said, Tsuna took a sip of the tea, before he could asked the man spoke "I know you would have a lot of question to ask right?" The man said. "Umm… are you really Vongola Primo?" Tsuna asked. " yes, indeed I'm Vongola Primo." Primo answered. "Why am I here?" Tsuna asked. "because I need your help." Primo simply said. "my help?" Tsuna repeated. "yes, I want you to snap Alice out from her dreams." Primo said. 'snap Alice out from her dreams? Wait, Alice in the girl who I saw in some of the flashbacks earlier.' Tsuna thought. "But how?" Tsuna asked. "Easy," Primo trailed off and he continued. "tell her that I was killed while protecting her from Glen" Primo said. 'tell her that Primo was killed by a guy named Glen? How the heck I'm gonna tell her that?' Tsuna sweat dropped. "Can you tell me the whole story? How does it happen, I don't understand a thing, why am I here?" Tsuna asked "Probably she was mistaken you with me, since you resembles a lot like me" Primo smiled. "as you can see, I'm not the real Primo, I'm only a piece of Alice living memory" Primo said. "Living memory?" Tsuna muttered. "yes, I'm gonna explain from the start…" Primo trailed

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

"tch. What do you need? Hm? Where's Decimo?" G asked. "He was taken by a girl named Alice" Gokudera said "Alice? That Stupid Rabbit who hangs a lot with Primo? "G asked. " you can say that, Vongola 1st Storm Guardian, could you give us information about this girl?" Reborn asked. "tch, fine. Alice is a girl who was imprisoned in a tower in the country side by the Baskerville Family. Baskerville Family is a dark mafia family who was rumored to have a supernatural power." G explained "Super natural power? That's so EXTREME!" Ryohei asked "shut up lawn head!" Gokudera spatted " The Baskerville Family was rumored that they were the cause of the Tragedy of Sablier." G explained "Tragedy of Sablier?" Yamamoto asked. " from what I've heard in some history book, Tragedy of Sablier was caused by a woman who wanted to save her brother from the Abyss, she asked a mafia family to help her. Then this family killed everyone in the whole city and dragged every single person including herself to the Abyss" Gokudera explained. " actually it was no rumor, This woman was Miranda Barma, she wanted to bring his brother ,Glen out of the Abyss so she asked Vincent for help, but Vincent killed every single people in the city and open the gate straight to Abyss." G explained. "How does Vongola Primo met this girl?" Fon asked

"Well, it happen before we formed the Vongola, Primo and I was visiting the country side until we saw a tower located in the middle of a forest. In there, there is a girl trapped inside the castle by the Baskerville family." G trailed off, " Somehow, Primo secretly released her from that tower and play with her. Until we formed the Vongola, Primo become close friends with the leader of the Baskerville family, who is no other than Glen Baskerville." G's voice was suddenly serious. "Glen? The guy who was in the Abyss? But how? Hey!" Colonello asked. "We don't know either. But after we make an ally from the Simon Family, Primo went to visit Alice…." G's face turned into a face full of guilty. "Then?" Gokudera trailed.

"we decided to follow him with the Simon family, when we got there…" G trailed off. All Decimo's guardians and the arcobaleno were curious what would happen next.

"Primo was killed by Glen Baskerville…." G said. Reborn and the others was shocked. How was Vongola Primo was killed? And others. They were speechless. "H-how?" Colonello trailed off as he couldn't swallowed what the first storm guardian was saying. "we don't know either, but from that day, Alice ran away and nobody knows where she could have gone. But 5 years later, the news told us that all of the Baskerville family was killed by someone in one night. And I believe it was Alice who killed them for killing Primo" G said. "Nee first storm guardian, do you know a family besides the Baskerville family that was connected to this?" Mammon asked. "I only know one family who was involved in the Tragedy of Sablier, they are the Pandora family, why don't you try to visit them and ask for help" G said as red flames engulfing him and turned into a small red flame and returned to Gokudera's ring.

"Okay then, we'll asked the Pandora family for help. I'm gonna call the Simon family too." Reborn said. "Let's go back to the mansion." Reborn said and everyone obeyed. The walk was silent as nobody was still shock as Vongola Primo was easily killed by a guy named Glen…

-KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PANDORA HEARTS!-

"Sorry Alice, I couldn't catch the boy." A voice said

"It's alright, besides, he'll sure come here…" another voice trailed off

"he'll gonna play with me like he used too." The voice was recognized as Alice said happily as she raised her two arms in the air with dancing around the room, in the corner of the room, there is a boy around the age of 8-10, blood covering the small boy, his eyes was covered by his bangs only the mouth was visible, and a evil smirk was visible in the small boy face….

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>AN: that's done, sorry if this chapter was a bit short and boring but I promise the next one won't be. So stay tuned!

Next Chapter: Act 3: Vincent Nightray

'_Alalala~ if it was the Vongola Family, what brings you here?'_

'_Don't you remember? How Vongola Primo was killed in front of your eyes?'_

'_Why are you always so mean to me Vincent?'_

See you later…


End file.
